Richard Head of the Department of Magic Law Enforcement
by Dragons-Twilight1992
Summary: Castle is not who everyone thinks he is. He is in WITSAC. When he gets the call that it is safe to go home. Castle leaves without a word to Beckett, Esposito, and Ryan. When they meet again 8 years later what will happen? Richard/OC, Alexis/Harry Potter


**Disclaimer: All Characters belong to their original owners.**

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: I am Handicapped so please bare that in mind if my spelling is off. I use spell checker<strong>

**Author's Note 2: I have surgery coming up. I will be out of commission for a bit.**

**Author's Note 3: Castle didn't tell Beckett he loved her. This is not a Castle/Beckett Story**

* * *

><p><strong>Introduction<strong>

Castle is not who everyone thinks he is. He is in WITSAC. When he gets the call that it is safe to go home. Castle leaves without a word to Beckett, Esposito, and Ryan. When they meet again 8 years later what will happen?

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue: Part 1<strong>

Castle had just seen Beckett get shot. He sends a little magic into the wound to heal it and to keep her alive. He didn't want to lose another partner. Once he was at the hospital his phone rings.

"Castle", he answers

"Head Auror Hazelwood it is time to come home. The criminals are dead that were after you", someone says

"Code word?" Castle asks making sure it was a true call

"4195", the man says

"I am coming back", Castle says hanging up

Castle looks at the others he pulls out his wand and becomes invisible.

"Goodbye my friends", Castle says lowly before apparting out of the hospital

"Dad! Is everything ok?" Alexis asks as Castle appears

"Richard?" Martha asks

"We can go back home. So lets pack up this place", Castle says

"They caught them all?" Martha asks her son

"Yes it is over. So let's pack we leave within the hour", Castle says

"Will my siblings and real mother be there?" Alexis asks drawing her wand

"I hope pumpkin. Now let's pack this place up", Castle says

Martha took out her wand and sends thinks packing and shrinking to a manageable size. Things were packed much quicker than 1 hour with all of them using magic. Castle then wipes all trace of them from the apartment. Since he was not going to take away memoires of those he felt friendship too.

"Ok. Ministry of Magic USA everyone", Castle says

All three turn on spot and disappear from New York. They land at the Ministry.

"Head Auror Hazelwood. I am Minister for Magic Baldwin. Welcome home", the Minister says

"Thank you Minister. Is my wife and children here yet?" Castle asks

"They will be here in two days. Now I have a promotion for you", the Minister says

"I have been out for…"

"Yes. But you still fought when you could. So I want to appoint you Head of the Department of Magic Law Enforcement. Will you take the position?" the Minister asks

"I will sir if I can find a person myself to fill the Head Auror spot", Castle replies

"Well I have a person just for you from Britain. He wanted out of the British Wizarding world. He is a very good Auror and fighter he defeated Voldemort", the Minister says

"Hello sir I am Harry Potter", Harry says to Castle

"Richard Hazelwood. Do you mind if I see your skills?" Castle asks

"Not at all sir", Harry says taking out his wand

Castle puts up shields to protect the Minister and his mother and Alexis. Castle with the flick of his wand begins the duel. Castle won but he concluded Harry was a great match for him.

"Welcome to the team Head Auror Potter", Castle says holding out his hand

Harry shakes it, "You will not be disappointed"

Harry then looks at Alexis and Alexis him. Castle saw that look it was the same look he always gave his wife. They were soul-mates.

"I am Harry James Potter", Harry says

"Alexisadora Harp Hazelwood. Alexis for short", Alexis says smiling

"On to other business. Mrs Hazelwood. The Salem School for Witches and Wizards what's you to teach Acting at the school", the Minister says to Martha

"I would be delighted to teach at Salem", Martha replies

"Miss Alexisadora Hazelwood what can I offer you?" the Minister asks

"Well I am working on my Potions Mastery. So can I teach under a Professor at Salem?" Alexis asks

"I am sure they will be glad to have you. Now that is done off you go home to your estate I will sent a Patronus when the others arrive", the Minister says

"Thank you Minister", Castle says, "Mr Potter do you want to come with us?"

"That is up to you sir", Harry says

"He can come can't he Dad?" Alexis asks

"Of course. He is your soul mate", Castle says

At this Alexis and Harry blush. Castle laughs.

"Let's go home to Hazelwood Estate", Castle says, "Everyone take the port-key"

Soon they were on the lawn of a big mansion and huge grounds around it.

"This is where you live sir?" Harry asks

"Yes. Hazelwood is a Pure-Blood house. Here in America it doesn't matter much. But like all Pure-Bloods we have a property that is passed down the line", Castle says walking to the front door and opening the house and turning the light on

It was still clean as the day he left. Castle made a note to thank the house elves.

"Alexis, Mother you know where your rooms are. Harry let me show you to a room in the east wing", Castle says

"See you tomorrow Harry", Alexis says kissing his cheek

"See you tomorrow", Harry says, "I think I will tell you my story"

"I would like that and you can tell me yours", Alexis says smiling before leaving for her room

"This way Harry", Castle says leading Harry throw the halls and up the stairs to the first floor, "This can be your room for now"

The room was quite big.

"Thank you sir", Harry says

"Call me Rick in private", Castle says leaving

"I will…Rick", Harry says

Castle unpacks his bags but instead of going to get a few hours nap he apparates to his friends Wand Shop knowing he would be up this late.

"Howard you there?" Castle calls

"Rick?" Howard asks opening the door

"Yes it is me. It is safe for me to return. Can I come in old friend?" Castle asks

"Of course. Come in", Howard says letting Rick in, "How is your wand treating you? Rowan and Fir with Dragon Heartstring and Runespoor scale core"

"I would like you to add a few more diamonds and one ruby for a friend I lost", Richard says handing his wand to his friend

"Easily done. Now for the Ruby what name for the person that died?" Howard asks going to his work bench

"Roy Montgomery", Richard says

"And for the diamonds of friends left behind?" Howard asks

"Katherine Beckett, Javier Esposito, Kevin Ryan, and Lanie Parish", Richard says

"You are getting quite the collection of remember jewels Rick. I hope we don't have to add anymore", Howard says placing the diamonds and ruby, "How many on it now do you know?"

"10 diamonds and 31 rubies for the dead", Richard says

"Lucky they are small", Howard says

"I would prefer not to have any on my wand at all. But they were my friends. A true friend never forgets", Richard says

"Indeed. A true friend never forgets"

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: What do you think? Please review:)<strong>


End file.
